1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler combination for vehicles, and more particularly to a muffler combination for vehicles including an improved structure for suitably reducing the sound or noise that may be generated by the muffler and for suitably facilitating the outward flowing of the exhaust gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical mufflers for vehicles comprise one or more housings or receptacles each having a number of air perforations formed therein for allowing the exhaust gas to flow through the air perforations and to decrease or reduce the sound or noise that may be generated by the muffler.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,089 to Brill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,790 to Thomaides, U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,472 to Trainor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,404 to Nakagawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,414 to Sato et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,720 to Hoggatt disclose several of the typical mufflers each comprising a housing having one end connected to the exhaust pipe of the vehicles or boats, and a perforated pipe disposed within the housing and supported by the housing, and the perforated pipe is in communication with the exhaust pipe such that the perforations form a resonance chamber between the housing and the exhaust pipe.
However, the typical mufflers comprise a complicated structure that may not be easily manufactured, and that may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mufflers for vehicles.